Currently, many handheld devices, such as Smartphone and PDA, have been popular for years. Especially Smartphone, not only provides an operation system with various programs, which is used for recording information, playing music, providing ebook, browsing Webpage, but also attains communication purpose. However, there are several drawbacks needed to be overcome while the user using the Smartphone.
For example, since Smartphone belongs to one type of phones, when the user does not use the earphone or the handsfree function, it will be inevitable to hold the Smartphone attaching on the face. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view illustrating a structure of a conventional handheld device 1′.
The handheld device 1′ comprises a screen 10′, a plurality of visual buttons 11′, a speaker 12′, and a microphone 13′. The visual buttons 11′ are located on the screen 10′ which includes a panel provide touch function. By using those visual buttons 11′ of the handheld device 1′, the users can enjoy the multiple functions of the handheld device 1′ without pressing the actual buttons which are disposed on the screen not only requiring space but hard to be operated.
However, when the user is using the handheld device 1′, editing words or playing games for examples, and a phone call is coming at the same time, the user may immediately stop to answer the phone call. In such circumstance, the users need to use the face attaching the handheld device 1′, just as shown in FIG. 2. It is highly possible that the user's face will inadvertently press the visual buttons 11′ and the work the user previously coped with before the phone call will be influenced.
The main reason resulting in the consequence mentioned above is the limit of the conventional sensor apparatus. Please refer to the FIG. 3, which is a side view illustrating a conventional sensor apparatus. The conventional sensor apparatus comprises a panel 2′, an emitting device 4′, and a proximity sensor module 5′. The panel 2′ includes a first transparent area 21′ and a second transparent area 22′. The proximity sensor module 5′ includes a proximity sensor 51′, which is a kind of low sensitivity proximity sensor. The emitting device 4′ emits light, passing through the first transparent area 21′ to the object, and the light reflects from the object, passing through the second transparent area 22′ to the proximity sensor module 5′ (the arrow line shown in the FIG. 3 is used for illustrating the light path). By means of detecting the light reflecting from the object (not shown), the proximity sensor 51′ is able to detect the distance to the object (here means the distance between object and the proximity sensor 51′) and transmit the information to a process module 6′. Nonetheless, the maximum distance the proximity sensor 51′ can measure the object is L1; the minimum distance the proximity sensor 51′ can measure the object is zero distance L0. The zero distance L0 is the distance between the object and the proximity sensor 51′ that is substantially close to zero. Although the proximity sensor 51′ is low sensitivity, it cannot detect the distance to the object when the object passes through the zero distance L0. Therefore, even if the user's face has already pressed on the screen 10′, the process module 6′ may determine the object is far away from the screen 10′ and keep the touch function of the panel available. Thus, the event of pressing the visual buttons 11 happens.
In order to solve this problem, it is necessary to contemplate a mechanism that is able to turn off the touch function of the panel when the large area of screen 10 is close to/attach to the object. One of the innovative functions the present invention can provide is to solve that problem.